Claire Holt
Claire Rhiannon Holt (born 11 June 1988) portrays the role of Rebekah Mikaelson in . Her most notable roles are Samara in Pretty Little Liars, Chastity Meyer in Mean Girls 2 and Emma Gilbert in H20: Just Add Water. Personal life Claire was born in Brisbane, Australia. She graduated from Stuartholme School in Toowong at the end of 2005. She is involved in several sports: swimming, volleyball, water polo, and Tae-Kwon-Do, in which she has a black belt. When she was younger, she was in the school choir. Career In 2006, Holt won the role of Emma Gilbert in the Network Ten children's television series H2O: Just Add Water. The show has earned a Logie Award and Nickelodeon Australia Kids' Choice Award. While the series was renewed for a third series, Holt left the show after series two after signing on for the sequel to the 2007 film The Messengers, titled Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. Filming took place in Sofia throughout 2008. Starring alongside Norman Reedus and Heather Stephens, the film was released 21 July 2009 straight-to-DVD. In August 2011, Holt was confirmed to be in the TV series The Vampire Diaries as Rebekah. In addition to television and film roles, Holt has appeared in advertisements for Dreamworld, Sizzler, and Queensland Lifesaving. BuddyTV ranked her #55 on its TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011 list. Trivia * Claire Holt worked on Pretty Little Liars which was the show Torrey DeVitto, who plays Meredith, stars in. Bianca Lawson (Emily Bennett) and Sterling Sulieman (Harper) played characters in that show, too. *Back in 2006 she worked with Phoebe Tonkin who plays Werewolf, Hayley stars in the sister show The Secret Circle as mermaids on H2O: Just Add Water. *Her character Rebekah's nemesis is named Elena Gilbert, but ironically on her previous show, H2O: Just Add Water, her character's name was Emma Gilbert. *Interesting to note, Phoebe Tonkin's character on The Secret Circle is a witch while Rebekah could possibly have been one too before she was turned since her mother is a witch. *She is very good in sports and is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. * Claire Holt is a proud supporter of her countries rugby team the Qantas Wallabies but we do not know who her favorite player is. *Both Claire and Phoebe have made their debut''s in a season's third episode, Claire in The End of the Affair in the third season and Phoebe in The Rager of the fourth season, and have been recurring characters from so on.'' *Claire Holt is best friends with Phoebe Tonkin. *Claire Holt previously worked with Maiara Walsh, who portrayed Sarah, on Mean Girls 2. *Claire admitted that when Phoebe told her she was coming to Atlanta, she never shrieked that loud in her life. *Claire Holt's doppelgänger is Gracie Dzienny, who is on a Nick TV Show just as Claire was when her career started. *She is 5'61/2" in height. *She enjoys singing and was once part of the school choir. *Claire Holt also enjoys playing the guitar and the piano. Filmography * H2O: Just Add Water as Emma Gilbert (2006-2008) *Messengers 2: The Scarecrow as Lindsay Rollins (2009) *Mean Girls 2 as Chastity Meyer (2011) *Pretty Little Liars as ''Samara Cook'' (2011) *Blue Like Jazz: The Movie as ''Penny ''(2011) *The Vampire Diaries as Rebekah Mikaelson (2011–present) *The Originals as Rebekah Mikaelson (2013) Gallery c5.jpg Ac9RQHcCIAA7pZ .jpg Claire holt and phoebe tonkin.jpg H661699986j iphone.jpg PLL209-00262.jpg S0vth.jpg AdQ1J gCAAEq4gh.jpg Klaus and rebekah.jpg|Claire and Joseph Morgan behind the scenes claireholtasrebekah.jpg|Claire Holt getting makeup on claireandhersister.jpg|Claire and Her Sister Claire_Holt_Immortals_Premiere-13.jpg|Claire Holt at Immortals Premiere claireholtcariba-heinephoebetonkin.jpg|Claire Holt with her h20 just add water cast mates. claireholt.jpg Claire Holt as a mermaid.jpg|Claire Holt on h20 just add water claire with her h2o just add water cast mates.jpg|Claire Holt with her h20 just add water cast mates. Claire-Holt-.jpg Claire-Holt1.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt.jpg|Pretty Little Liars Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt1.png|Pretty Little Liars Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt2.jpg|Pretty Little Liars claireholt5.jpg claireholt2.jpg claireholtinmeangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholtmeangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholt-meangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholtlikestoplaywithhertoys.jpg|Claire Holt likes to play with her toys. claireholtwithherfriendkate.jpg|Claire with her friend Kate from the vampire diaries. Claire Holt.jpg c3.jpg c4.jpg claire1.jpg claire2.jpg 7sxy2ij5.png 600full-claire-holt.jpg 936full-claire-holt.jpg 936full-claire-holt5767.jpg 193352-l-actrice-autralienne-claire-holt-lors-637x0-2.jpg Claire Holt1.jpg Claire_Holt_1280019398.jpg Claire_Holt_Immortals_Premiere-12.jpg Claire+Holt+Australian+Academy+Cinema+Television+moO2lOh8Pm7l.jpg Claire+Holt+BAFTA+LA+Awards+Season+Tea+Party+vb3j2E6sPgCl.jpg Claire+Holt+BAFTA+Los+Angeles+18th+Annual+MC5oI5VhRK6l.jpg Claire+Holt+Immortals+World+Premiere+90gEwXk8G4Ol.jpg claire-holt.jpg claireholt_1269033785.jpg claire-holt_large.jpg claire-holt-04.jpg claire-holt-30.jpg claire-holt-2010-baftala-awards-season-tea-1HJe8N.jpg claire-holt-247423.jpg Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5379816-398-601.jpg Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5381639-423-594.jpg claire-holt-h2o-emma-4992009-255-399.jpg Claire-Holt-Wallpaper-claire-holt-29421712-1024-768.jpg Courier-Mail-2010-claire-holt-27338966-350-306.jpg UK-Film-Council-US-Post-Oscars-Brunch-February-23-2009-claire-holt-27191146-396-594.jpg claireholt000.jpg|Claire and Phoebe Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5379526-500-373.jpg 36620_299172956823994_118803744860917_738911_733631731_n.jpg 535857_299172846824005_118803744860917_738908_650385401_n.jpg 558687_299173010157322_118803744860917_738912_2146466973_n.jpg 561805_299172920157331_118803744860917_738910_1869572744_n.jpg 576243_299172883490668_118803744860917_738909_1237260842_n.jpg 577804_299173036823986_1094590479_n.jpg 1024.jpg|If Rebekah had a little sister, enstead of Kol, it would be Kal Mikaelson tumblr_m3k3rn6V4d1qcwmgmo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3k3rn6V4d1qcwmgmo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kaw73irf1qj912do1_250.jpg tumblr_m0t5z7h9fw1r2vo64o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3chuapDl41rv3kj0o1_250.gif tumblr_m3ckswwQbv1qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3cw2jlm6W1r64b1ro1_500.gif tumblr_m3dcp522Nf1ro9qzco1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gqrej5R41r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hy9f5zei1r9pyqeo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto1_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto2_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto3_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto4_250.png tumblr_m3j9mmRed61qzsojho2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3jiss7pMa1rsvf0io1_500.png tumblr_m3jm6sEWQ51qjnvrwo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o6_250.jpg tumblr_m3k9twjI791rsqkzxo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o1_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o2_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o3_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o4_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o5_250.png tumblr_m3hdxt9Vb11ruhifbo1_500.gif tumblr_m3krc8XE6p1r3akzao1_400.jpg Tumblr m3of58bZsr1r8bbjpo1 500.jpg tumblr_m3pw7vxpRd1r692nco2_250.jpg tumblr_m3pw7vxpRd1r692nco3_250.jpg tumblr_m3r9syeOw11rswnwyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3t8xmETex1r695kro1_500.gif tumblr_m3t262brk21qho4rpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o2_250.gif tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o3_250.gif tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o4_250.gif tumblr_m3xvfb1hcZ1r7omiao1_500.png tumblr_m3yiamqks91rpknzdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zyig11aZ1r7g5aio1_400.jpg tumblr_m41mgjra4K1r5gozfo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m42ui2eSJm1r08jl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44e1bGJ4u1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44e64nU8Y1qf31nro1_250.jpg tumblr_m44e64nU8Y1qf31nro2_250.jpg tumblr_m44ecjc9K71rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44imfz1F41rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44itmhPGu1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44jhmBMPz1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m442d3ukf31qabh72o3_250.gif tumblr_m442d3ukf31qabh72o6_250.gif tumblr_m0t60r0bpx1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2mq1vLHzV1r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4c2yfnIC21rwwubto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dpd9xhU31rvywhvo1_250.png tumblr_m44wf8wF0t1r5gozfo1_500.png tumblr_m44yjw35MJ1r08jl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m45m9ukgih1qlvt1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_m45zl21pUS1rpknzdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m46c9c51ha1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46cisE5CI1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46cpwdszN1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46qfkg7Ke1rwrmwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48d6qYrlu1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m450pauxvT1r2xbkoo1_500.png tumblr_m466pioUV41qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro2_250.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro3_250.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro4_250.jpg tumblr_m4lsw5WPTW1r1h93zo1_500.png tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do5_1280.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do6_500.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do7_500.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do10_400.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do9_500.jpg tumblr_m5o9ip1rwB1rv19l0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o4afIB831rv1n0to1_500.png tumblr_m5obmj0Wzo1ryt2nmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6egz479F91rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6eh14TeYe1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6eh22um5s1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6hnwkUrvq1r7n42vo1_500.png tumblr_m6jceiG4MU1r9hyn4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6jk08pIFh1rpgw23o1_500.png tumblr_m6jk56PwCR1rpgw23o1_500.png AyNUz8UCYAAWd8t.jpg|Her Haircut 304px-Rebekah2g.jpg 4513654fgh.jpg tumblr_m8i7pny0pK1rrezdro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m1z5wjY71r0nsyfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo4_500.jpg 394466_385250984877785_1668613318_n.jpg Cassie Rebekah FayeHayley.JPG Claire Holt 1201.jpg Bad Girls .JPG Phoebe's First Day.JPG Claire and Phobe 201.JPG 94b3ded81aa711e286531231381b3c35 7.jpg ClairePhoebs.jpg Claire Teen Vouge.jpg Claire Phoebe Britt.jpg Tumblr mdbhcgYF5t1qgiopro1 500.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio2 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio3 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio4 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio5 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio6 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio7 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio8 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio9 250.jpg Tumblr mb20crXnkt1r7g5aio1 500.jpg Tumblr mb20bhxbyE1r7g5aio4 500.jpg Tumblr mb20bhxbyE1r7g5aio5 500.jpg rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|Rebekah 717620750.jpg|Claire Holt at Golden Globe After Party Claire-holt-in-mean-girls-2-h2o-just-add-water-18062977-516-690.jpg|Claire Holt as Chastity Meyer in Mean Girls 2 BAjoGL1CIAEWtMJ-1604053622255160942.jpg|Claire with Phoebe Tonkin and Julie Plec bbbbb.png|Claire and Candice Claire-Holt-and-Paul-Wesley-paul-wesley-32912694-635-477.jpg|Claire and Paul AwK6M_dCMAAFZvw.jpg|Claire, Ian, and Paul Claire-Holt-with-Ian-Somerhalder-at-Cirque-du-Soleil-claire-holt-32923849-594-382.jpg claire-holt-kat-graham-and-candice-accola-on-set.jpg New-Twitter-pic-Candice-with-Claire-Nina-candice-accola-31740742-600-450.jpg tumblr_mepjl7Oxuy1ryl6cyo1_500.jpg young-hollywood-nylon-may10-002.jpg|Claire, Candice and Kayla a8onftjcaaauubd.jpg|Claire and Kat AwQPf3PCEAAjqB_.png|Claire, Ian and Paul AwRiny4CEAAdhmm.jpg claire-holt-kat-graham-tvd.jpg claire-holt-and-tattoos-gallery.jpg|Claire's tattoo img-thingn.jpg|Claire with Michael Trevino and Jenna Ushkowitz tumblr_mk32y55dSK1qib881o1_500.jpg tumblr_metz9eKG7O1r5xi7to1_500.png Phoebe-And-Claire-Holt-phoebe-tonkin-33770247-544-512.jpg AwLDiUUCIAItTmW.jpg|Claire and Malese Jow nina-dobrev-et-claire-holt-a-la-golden-globes.jpg|Claire and Nina 184434d4e4be11e1a94522000a1e8aaf_7.jpg|Nina, Candice, Kat, Claire tumblr_mn0nqyknOF1r4sd5ro1_500.png vampire-diaries-cast-landing-at-lax-12.jpg claire-holt-phoebe-tonkin-fred-segal-duo-03.jpg phoebe-tonkin-claire-holt-new-orleans-duo.jpg tumblr_mmmvecp2wf1rk9elqo1_500.png|The Originals 481785_441461209283822_774562947_n.jpg|behind the scenes tumblr_mn6bz60G9l1s5tizlo1_250.png|Claire and Charles 49785578c26511e28bcb22000a9e031b_7.jpg tumblr_mn6aihWX5T1rrqre6o1_500.png tumblr_mmwl24yo9p1qhp2ojo1_500.png|Claire, Joseph and Phoebe 8c6b9632be7911e29acf22000aa82063_7.jpg 9c704e76be9511e2a06222000a9f09d7_7.jpg|Arielle Kebbel, Katie Cassidy and Claire Holt claire holt.jpg tumblrclaire.png clairephoebe.jpeg|Claire and Phoebe behind the scenes vampire-diaries-actress-claire-holt-at-2013-bafta-awards-tea-party.jpeg theoriginals.png Claire Holt hedge .jpg External links *IMDB *Twitter *Instagram fr:Claire Holt Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:Season 5 Cast